Cruel Apuesta
by Leanais Yagami
Summary: Algunas personas no saben que con el amor no se juega y mucho menos con el corazon de una chica, Este es uno de esos casos todo por una simple apuesta, Cuando la verdad se descubra dolera hasta lo mas profundo del alma y una vida estara a punto de perderse, pero la luna la salvara IOLEO ojala les guste n.n
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde en el cuartel Ikari…

Ralf y Clark estaban muy aburridos, en todo un mes no habían tenido ni una sola misión

-Oye Clark por que no vamos a divertirnos un rato- dijo Ralf

-Que piensas hacer- dijo el rubio

-Solamente ir por un par de cervezas esta noche ¿vienes?-

-No lo se sabes que luego la resaca me cae muy pesada, además siempre que dices "2" resultas con 20 encima-

-Vamos hombre no seas lloron ¿o quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche tan aburrido como siempre al lado del comandante?-

-Esta bien con lo del comandante me convencistes-

-¡bien! ¡Esa es la actitud!-

Al llegar la noche ambos hombres se prepararon para su salida, llegaron a un bar donde decidieron pasar su velada.

Clark tenia razón cuando Ralf decía 2 eran multiplicadas por 10, al estar muy ebrios ambos iniciaron con idioteces, retos , secretos y luego apuestas.

-Clark tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo- Decia un ebrio Ralf

-Si hermano lo se- respondió el otro ebrio

-Bueno y los mejores amigos nunca se guardan secretos , veras el otro dia casualmente escuche a las chicas (Leona y Muchiko) hablar sobre que a una de ellas le gustabas –

-Enserio Bro? Y quien era?-

-No lo dijeron pero tengo serias sospechas que es Leona pues siempre eh observado la manera en que te mira, y desde que escuche eso estoy seguro que es ella-

-Pero tu sabes que a ella solamente la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita, solamente tu y yo sabemos a quien verdaderamente le entregaría mi corazón-

-Claro, Apuesto a que tu no te atreves a pedirle a Leona que sea tu novia, pero si lo haces te pagare $100 por cada semana que pasen de novios Aceptas?-

-Umm no lo se…-

-¡¬¬ gallina¡-

-¡Esta bien esta bien¡ lo hare solamente por que mi economía esta mal-

Y asi pasaron durate toda la noche

Al llegar la mañana siguiente ambos hombres estaban con una gran resaca.

-Hola Clark, es hora de cumplir tu parte de la apuesta - Dijo el castaño

-¿Qué apuesta?- pregunto el de los lentes

-Esta-dijo y saco su teléfono celular y puso una grabación donde ellos hacían la apuesta y Clark juraba que la cumpliría

-Oh oh¡ en que me meti¡-

Wow lo que el alcohol y el dinero hacen ojala les alla gustado este capitulo, pero algo es seguro no será el ultimo,Si les gusto dejen reviews onegai :$

Sayonara cuídense Kofer s ;3


	2. La propuesta

-Oh oh¡ en que me meti- dijo Clark

-Wow se nota que si te afecta la resaca-

-¡Claro que no! No es eso es todo esto de apostar con el corazón de una dama, es mas no es cualquier dama es la chica mas temeraria que conozco y la mas temida de la base, dime algo ¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE SE LO DIGA!, a no ser que…-

-¿Que?-

-Que me hiciste beber anoche, idiota ¬¬-

-Yo nada conste que tu fuiste quien dijo que si a la bendita apuesta-

-pero entonces si tu también estabas ebrio como yo ¿como se te ocurrió lo de grabar la apuesta? –

-Bueno tras años de borracheras, aprendi a no dejarme llevar por la resaca y por lo de la grabación a mi no se me ocurrió solo saque el teléfono y por error lo deje en grabadora durante la velada – respondió el castaño sin mucho conflicto-bueno Clark si mi reloj no esta mal ya deberíamos estar en camino a la base ¿no crees?-

-¿Que hora es?-

-7:45-

-¡Rayos yo me largo!-

-¡Esperame, idiota¡-

Al llegar a la base…

Ambos Mercenarios se dirigieron a reportarse con el comandante

-¡Coronel Jones, Teniente Still me podrían explicar el por que de su hora de llegada¡- le replico el hombre del parche

-Lo sentimos comandante, prometemos que no sucederá de nuevo- intento excusarse Ralf nervioso

-Si señor lo lamentemos mucho- le siguió Clark aun mas nervioso

-Esta bien será la ultima vez que vengan tarde, de lo contrario tomare medidas drásticas, pueden retirarse- ordeno el comandante

Ambos hicieron un respectivo saludo a su superior y salieron de allí

-Oye Ralf no creo poder con la apuesta- dijo Clark tragando saliva

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño

-¿Qué no ves que Si Heidern se llega a enterar que estamos jugando con los sentimientos de su hija nos mandara fusilar a ambos?-

-Naa no lo creo hombre además eso pasara si se entera…-Intento tranquilizarlo el otro

-pero no solo es eso, Leo es la chica más temible que conozco, de seguro que ella cuando de entere también tratara de asesinarme toda la base le tiene un miedo increíble- dijo el rubio con unos nervios de punta

-Pero también eso sucederá si también es que se entera… asi que nada malo pasara si eres cuidadoso y discreto con todo esto- dijo el del paliacate con los brazos detrás del cuello- Mira que casualidad alla esta precisamente junto con muchiko- dijo como si nada

-No pienso hacerlo ni por el mayor tesoro del mundo-

-Bueno entonces toda la base se va a enterar de tu amor platónico-

_-¨Joder este tio me va a hacer la vida imposible si no cumplo mi parte _ ¨**- **pensó el rubio – esta bien lo hare solo porque soy bueno-

El de las gafas se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que se hacia mas apretado con cada paso que daba hasta la ubicación de las chicas, al estar cerca de ellas se puso muy rojo como un tomate y se acerco a Leona

-Hola Leo- dijo alfin

-Buenos días teniente Still- dijo la chica algo nerviosa,

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo finalmente tomandola de la mano

-¿Que pasa teniente?- Dijo la chica muy confundida por la forma de actuar del rubio

-Veras estos últimos días he estado sintiendo algo…- se puso mucho mas nervioso son cada palabra- Leo tu eres una chica muy linda y… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

**Huy las cosas parecen que están a punto de salirse de control por la propuesta que creen que pasara? Se los dejo de tarea Sayonara Cuidense Fans hasta la Proxima **


End file.
